


The Bracelet

by 0MARI



Series: The Assistant [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sister Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MARI/pseuds/0MARI
Summary: Leon goes to check in on Hop. Things are worse than he thought.(Sequel to The Interview.)
Relationships: Hop/Sonia (Pokemon)
Series: The Assistant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again :pensive:

_ You’re gonna suffocate the boy, Leon. Give him a break. _

_ Raihan, he’s always at that lab... _

_ And you’re always in Wyndon. What’s the difference? _

_ Sonia’s working him too hard. He’s still just a kid. _

_ He could leave if he wanted. _

_ I’m just going to check in on him. That’s all. _

_ You’re more obsessed with him than Sonia is. _

_ Don’t joke like that, Rai. Just...don’t. _

* * *

Sonia had always liked to spoil Hop, giving him chocolates and letting him pet her Pokemon. She’d bring him souvenirs any time she travelled. Hoodies, shirts, keychains. Leon had never liked it. Even when they were younger, and she’d make him give her a kiss on the cheek in exchange for lollipops, it never did sit right. Sonia, as a person, he loved, but Leon saw her around Hop and tensed. Like something was going to happen.

She had gotten him a bracelet recently, a celebration of Hop’s new position at the lab. Sterling silver. The clasp was in the shape of an infinity symbol. Leon was there when she gave it to him, and he (not-so) jokingly asked what the symbol was supposed to mean.

“It means he’s going to be pushing papers in Professor Sonia’s Pokemon lab until the end of time,” she said. 

And Leon laughed, trying not to pay attention to the fact that Hop didn’t even try it on.

* * *

The first time he saw Hop wearing the bracelet, it was in Sonia’s Pokemon lab. It was on his right hand, and his right hand was clenching the edge of the desk, which was right in front of Sonia, who was sitting in the desk chair with her arms folded.

“I’m glad you’re wearing it now, but what’s stopping you from wearing it any other time?”

“I told you, I forget.”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Hop. Just tell me the truth. You don’t want to wear it, do you?”

They were on the other side of the lab, but Leon would still be noticed if he wasn’t careful. He crouched down behind the front desk, peeking around the corner. Hop was kicking his feet; a nervous habit that Leon never forgot. “I do...”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I like it. It’s really nice, sis, thank you...”

“I’m glad to hear it, Hop. I was worried you wouldn’t like it, but I guess it was all for nothing, right?”

“Right on.”

“Your big sis always worries too much about you, I suppose.”

Leon turned away and exhaled through his nostrils, so loud that one of them  _ had _ to hear it, but they didn’t. It was over, wasn’t it? It was creepy, sure, but Sonia was just a little weird, a little odd. Leon would see Hop back at the house, and drop a few hints about maybe considering another path to becoming a professor if Sonia was too much for him. 

It wasn’t over.

Leon heard the faint sound of a zipper, and he willed himself not to turn around. He told himself it wasn’t what he was thinking, it could have been anything—maybe those stylish little boots Sonia sometimes wore that zipped up at the side. Or Hop putting on his jacket so he could go home.

“I love you, Hop.”

_ Don’t say it back. _ Leon thought it so hard his head felt like it was going to burst.  _ Don’t say it back. _

Hop didn’t say it back. He didn’t say anything. Leon put his hand over his heart, squeezed his chest, trying to will himself to either calm down or disappear. Then, he looked around the corner again. Hop’s feet had stopped swinging. His grip had loosened on the desk. His chest was moving, visibly, as he breathed, in and out and in and out. Sonia’s head was between his legs—Leon didn’t want to see it, but he didn’t want to look away, but how could he stand the sight? How could he watch his baby brother just  _ sit _ there idly as Sonia single-handedly took away whatever shreds of innocence he had left?

Leon didn’t know how. But he watched anyway.

Hop seemed to be well-trained. Leon wondered how long Sonia had been doing it, when it had started. But Hop knew what she wanted. He moaned nice and loud, and was rewarded—or punished—with a quicker bob of Sonia’s head, a hand on his balls. 

“Big sister...”

Sonia pulled away at that, stroking him with the remnants of her spit. “Atta boy, Hop. What an angel you are.” Hop’s foot twitched. Leon, for a moment, thought that Hop would kick her, and run. But Hop sat pretty, letting Sonia admire him. “Take your pants off, Hop. Boxers, too.”

“Wh-why?”

Finally, some resistance, Leon’s hand loosened over his heart. Maybe it  _ was _ over. Maybe Hop would come to his senses. “Don’t you want to try something else?” Sonia stood, towering over Hop. She was no giant, but Hop was so small—he was so  _ young, _ Leon thought. “With me?”

“No,” Hop said. His voice was shaking, but he was insistent. “Please. Not that. I don’t want to.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Tell me why.”

“I-I don’t...I’ve never—please. Not that. Not...not yet.”

The last bit seemed to placate Sonia. She sat back in her chair, humming to herself. “Not yet?”

“...I’m not ready.”

Leon’s heart ached.  _ Do something, _ his mind roared.  _ Do something! _ But he didn’t move. He watched, trying not to let his tears blur his vision. “You’re not ready...? Hm. I’ve gotta say, that’s pretty cute, Hop. Okay. We’ll wait until you’re ready. But it has to be with me, okay? Don’t go giving yourself to someone else.”

“I won’t.”

“Until then, you’ll still let me play with you every now and then, won’t you?” Hop didn’t say anything. Sonia’s hand wrapped around him again, and he almost seemed relieved. “I’m trying to be reasonable, here. Leon and your mum were so proud when you told them you’d be working here—don’t let it go to waste.”

“Don’t,” Hop said, his voice welling with tears. “Please, I want to work here. I really do.”

Sonia laughed to herself. “I’d never end that for you, Hop. I’d hate to see you sad...just relax, and everything will be alright.”

Sonia anchored her hands on Hop’s thighs and took him down her throat, her eyes falling shut. Hop mumbled whatever she wanted to hear—”big sis”, “thank you”, “I love you”—but Leon knew what he sounded like when he was passionate, when he was  _ happy, _ and he didn’t hear any of it. Leon heard something he’d never heard before when Hop came in Sonia’s mouth. Leon never imagined he’d have to hear it, the sound of Hop crying out like he was hurt, groaning like it felt good. Sonia was moaning around him, trying to swallow all of his cum, but it was seeping out from her lips and dribbling down Hop’s deflating cock anyway.

When Sonia finally pulled away, she made a show out of swallowing it. Hop watched her, and Leon watched, too. Were they feeling the same thing? No. Hop was in deeper. “Quite a lot, there, Hop,” Sonia praised. “Has it been too long since we’ve done this?”

“...Maybe...”

“Well, regardless...it’s getting dark. Route One isn’t dangerous, but you oughta head home.”

“Okay.”

“Wear that bracelet for me, alright?”

“Okay.”

“Hop...big sis loves you. You know that, right?”

“I know. I love you too.”

“There you go. You’re so affectionate today!”

Sonia laughed, and Hop did, too. She tousled his hair, zipped up his trousers, kissed him on the forehead. 

Leon wanted to vomit.

* * *

_ So? How was everything at the lab? _

_ Fine. Just like you said. _

_ Yeah? Hopefully he won’t die by the time you check on him next. Or get kidnapped. Or whatever you think is happening to him... _

_ Ha. No, none of that. I think I’m going to stop checking in, actually. The Pokemon Lab is a little out of the way, and...he’s doing fine. _

_ Well, I’ll be damned. Looks like the world’s coming to an end—Leon stopped worrying about his little brother! _

_ I’m still worried. I just—y’know.  _

_ No, I don’t, really. But, whatever. Put some trust in Sonia’s hands, man. She’d never let anything bad happen to him. _

_ Yeah. _

_ You seen that bracelet she gave him? Oh, he’s been wearing it every day, now. You think he might have a crush? _

_ Raihan? _

_ Yeah? _

_ Shut up. _


End file.
